fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Odd Squad/References
*Timmy and Jorgen both break the fourth wall when they say "How long are we supposed to stay in freeze frame?" and "Just until we fade to black!". *The episode title was eventually used for a PBS Kids show. *This is the last physical appearance of Mama Cosma in the series (she was mentioned for the last time in Dimmsdale Tales). * The Mod Squad - The title itself is a parody of the police drama. * The Simpsons - When the Turner family runs to the couch for watch C.C. Cruiser and the Hot Rod Squad, it is similar to when the Simpson family runs to the couch during the couch gag in the opening sequence of the series. **Also, the horse's long tail that looks similar to Mama Cosma's hair, is similar to Marge Simpson's hair, but green (actually, Marge's hair is blue). * MAD - The title is a clearly reference to MAD Magazine issue #127 "Odd Squad" on June 1969. * 1970s and 1980s shows - The entire episode is an allusion to the crimefighter shows back in the 80s. ** As well, as the part when the frame freezes itself at the end was a popular trope during the shows back from the 70s and 80s. * Knight Rider - Carsmo, the talking car is a take on the show. * B.J and the Bear - In C.C. Cruiser show, there was a trucker with a monkey as his assistant, making a reference to the show stars. * The Avengers - Wanda's catsuit is similar to those wore by Emma Peel. * Cosmo - "Laws? Where we're going, we don't need laws" is a reference to Doc Brown's quote "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads" from the end of Back to the Future. * Doctor Who - Timmy says "Mustaches are cool" which spoofs the Doctor's quote "Bowties are cool". * Magnum, P.I. - C.C. Cruiser himself is an allusion to Tom Selleck's character, Thomas Magnum, right down to his trademark mustache, shades, Hawaiian shirt and iconic sports car. **Although Magnum's vehicle does not speak, as it was a regular car. * Anastasia - A train filled with explosives blows up and crashes. *Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda keeping on finding clues. *Timmy metioning particular episodes of C.C Cruiser and each of them involving the phrase "BACK OFF!", implying that this was the show's catchphrase. *Timmy keeps pressing the wrong button on Carsmo. *At the end of the episode, when Timmy says "Just until we fade to black" his hat appears to be the same color as his hair, but inside the hat, it still pink. *Jorgen says he lost his teddy bear, but before he poofed away, he was holding it. *Before the car was poofed up, the castle in the fishbowl disappears. :Wanda: But Timmy, you can't drive in Dimmsdale. It's against the law! :Carsmo: Laws? Where we're going, we don't need laws! ---- :Jorgen von Strangle: Uhh...how long do we freeze frame? :Timmy: Just until we fade to black. ---- :Timmy: "Back off!" ---- :Mama Cosma: I just it up looking for my free meal coupon for my favorite Chinese restaurant. :Jorgen: And after eating, she came back for our game of bridge at seven! :Timmy: Bridge? At seven? :Timmy, Wanda, and Carsmo: Ohhhhhh. ---- :Timmy: Hello lovely... LADY?! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes